


Sick Boys’ Soul

by TheNapkinsAtStarbucks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Fictional Disease, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Interpret the Relationship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sick Character, Sickfic, but am I???, but at least I’m aware 😔, changlix, will probably cringe looking back at it, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks/pseuds/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks
Summary: It was an ungrateful event that the two of them met just to be ripped apart.





	Sick Boys’ Soul

Changbin wasn’t necessarily sad when he found the name “Lee Felix” etched into the beautiful black stone. He was expecting it, honestly. That boy was sick. Felix knew it, Changbin knew it, the nurses knew it. But even so, a pang of pensiveness filled his body as he looked upon the tomb. 

_______

The first time he saw the boy was when he was on the great oak tree. Changbin couldn’t really make out the boys features from the point at where he stood but he knew the boy was thin. Thin legs, thin arms, thin everything. 

Changbin felt a heavy weight settle on his heart as he realized where the boy was. He was at the Quarantine House. A shuddering breath racked Changbin’s body as the mysterious stranger looked at him. 

They stared at each other from the other sides, Changbin on the grassy knoll and Felix in the grasp of death. The sickly boy waved to him. Hands outreached as far as he could to make sure Changbin could see. And Changbin waved back, albeit a bit shyly. 

And even when Changbin turned away from the Quarantine House he knew he would be back. If just to see the boy on top of the oak tree. He would be there. 

______

The second time they met was the first time they spoke. Felix was still on top of the great oak tree, spying out of the grande walls. Changbin was sure he wasn’t allowed up there. But what were rules to a dying person? 

Changbin found himself a bit endeared as he saw the boy wave to him just like he did when they first saw each other. Hands outreached as far as they could go, fingers spread in the April air. Felix practically threw his body back and forth with the zealous wave he gave Changbin. Felix beckoned Changbin over and the other gladly obliged. 

Once Changbin got closer he noticed the pallid color of the sick boy’s skin. Any abrasion stood out again the pale skin, freckles, bruises, acne. Pure white, devoid of melanin. Bruises lined the boys legs and arms, some even going up as far to his neck. He guesses the boy doesn’t have much time left now. Tucking the thought in the back of his mind, he jogged up to the chained fence. 

Changbin watched as the boy delicately picked his way down the tree. Shaky limbs touching down and then moving once again just to repeat the process until he finally touched the soft ground. Felix threw him a brilliant smile even though his face was covered in sweat. 

The pair stared at each other for a minute, looking the other over, gauging everything the eye could see. Changbin felt weird as the boy analyzed him in every way. Suddenly, he felt subconscious about the way he looked. He had never felt too confident in his looks so he was surprised when the boy complimented about how beautiful he was. 

The two spoke for hours. Changbin learned the boy’s name was Felix and that he had been registered there for around a month. Changbin found it odd that Felix had survived until then and when he brought it up Felix gave him a sad smile and said that he had God on his side. Changbin nodded, a bit confused. Why would he still believe in God if he was sick? 

Soon, Felix sat down on the grass, standing becoming too much for his weak legs. Changbin followed the boy, his pants for sure getting grass stains on them. For now, he didn’t care. 

They chatted until sunset, the orange hue of the sun bathing the entire Hospital courtyard with a dull orange. Felix sighed and leaned his forehead against the chain fence, the material wobbling a bit under the sudden weight. The sick boy hooked a pinky around the fence. 

Something melancholy stirred in Changbin’s heart at the sight. The downturn of the boy’s lips, the pinch of his eyebrows, the tension in his shoulders. Changbin internally cried out for the boy. In one quick action Changbin wrapped his own pinky around Felix’s. The boy jumped, staring at the interlaced fingers. Changbin gave it a squeeze. Felix squeezed back. 

They stayed like that for only time knows how long. Forehead to forehead, pinky interlocked with pinky, breaths mingling, and hair splayed out. Felix giggled to himself, occasionally squeezing their pinkies. 

It was only when Felix fell asleep did Changbin leave. He didn’t have the heart to say goodbye to the boy. Changbin knew it would make him upset. Quietly he detached their pinkies, Felix’s arm fell limply to his side. Changbin walked away from the boy passed out against the fence, promising to come back. 

_______

Changbin made his way back to the Quarantine House a week later. He didn’t want to be away from Felix that long, but time seemed to slip out of the hourglass too fast. 

He made his way down to the chain fence, looking around for the bright boy. But he couldn’t find him. Felix was not in the great oak tree nor was he at the chained fence. 

Panic seized Changbin’s body. Had he missed him? Had he been away to long? Changbin clenched his fists, angered with himself for not coming sooner. What if he came a day earlier? Would Felix still be there? What if—

His thought process halted as a familiar blonde stormed over to the fence. Changbin let out a sigh of relief at the sight. His relief didn’t last long though as he watched Felix. 

The wan boy was covered in bruises and swaying heavily with each step. Where were the nurses? He shouldn’t be out... 

Once again he was ripped apart from his train of thought. Did Felix just scream at him? Why is he so angry? Changbin hadn’t quite noticed it but now that the sick boy was closer he could see the insanity in Felix’s eyes. They were dilated with unadulterated hate. Sweat (he assumed) drenched his clothes, showing off the affects of the sickness. Veins protruded from his forehead, his entire being racking with anger. 

And the boy screamed at him. Screamed, asking desperately why Changbin hadn’t come to visit him sooner, screamed about how much he hated him. And when Changbin was sure the boy was going to pass out from screaming so much a nurse came running out. 

She took Felix in her arms, the sick boy still fighting to come back. He was too weak though and soon his struggle turned into a weak resistance against the nurses arms. 

The nurse looked up and casted a sad look to Changbin. Like she was saying “sorry that he’s too far gone”. He nodded in understanding, doleful eyes watching the pair walking back into the hospital. 

He waited there for what seemed like forever. It’s funny, he thought, that time slipped away so fast but now it seemed like it was at a standstill. It was like the whole universe stopped moving just to mourn the loss of the sick boys’ soul. 

Changbin couldn’t help but mourn with it. 

_____

Changbin sighed, looking away from the gravestone. He didn’t want to see it. Didn’t want to see the name of the boy who’s favorite thing was to lounge in the great oak tree at the edge of the Quarantine House. 

Looking away did very little. The black, perfectly cut stone was all around him. It was so suffocating, so unlike Felix. Changbin would have to bring some flowers to match the boy. Bright, bright, yellow flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> YeeYee 
> 
> Anyway I don’t think a lot of people will read this, pertaining to the fact this is my first book and I’m terrible at grammar. 
> 
> Me: lemme just sprinkle a few commas into this sentence 
> 
> But to the few(maybe none lmaoooo. I’d look like a fool writing this. But eh stays are clowns anyway 🤡🤡) thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please comment criticism 🙏 I would love to hear it. Anyway. I hope you have a great day/night :D


End file.
